Love As A Halliwell
by the.devil's.angel.19
Summary: After all the signs Phoebe finally realized that Billie was her true love. Too bad she waited too long to tell her. What happens when Phoebe loses faith in herself? Her sisters' help only leads to more trouble, trouble with the Gods.
1. The Truth Is Out

**Chapter 1: The Truth is Out**

"So why haven't you told them yet?" Billie asked looking upon the beauty she was currently straddling. Two weeks ago Billie would never have imagined that she would be lying in Phoebe's apartment, well she would've imagined that but she never would've suspected the brunette goddess to be lying beneath her. She had dreamt of this moment ever since she met the sisters, the real sisters. The instant she saw the real Phoebe she was a goner; her gorgeous brunette locks that matched her dark chocolate eyes, the eyes that she stared into on numerous occasions, her full lips that screamed 'kiss me' every time she saw them, and her body, that slender yet powerful body she had seen kick demon ass over and over; all of it intoxicated Billie to no end. But it wasn't just the physical characteristics that had attracted her, well okay it was the physical stuff when they first met, but after getting to know one another and numerous battles fought side by side, Billie had discovered the real stuff; her undying love towards her sisters, the passion she held towards saving innocents, her fiery personality, amazing sense of humor, basically, everything about Phoebe had Billie hooked. Knowing all this, knowing how deeply she felt for the older girl it killed her because Phoebe kept avoiding the matter at hand, telling her sisters.

"I just don't think that it's…" but Phoebe trailed off when she felt Billie's lips sucking torturously slow on her neck.

The second the hesitation in Phoebe's voice left her mouth Billie knew that she had to stop the brunette's protest. It had been like this ever since they started sneaking around. Billie would ask and plead for Phoebe to tell her sisters about them but it was always the same. Phoebe would list off ever reason that they shouldn't tell Piper and Paige that they were dating and every time Billie's heart would break a little more, each excuse that left Phoebe's mouth put another grain of doubt in her mind that Phoebe was just using her. She loved Phoebe with a passion that she had never felt for anyone before and it scared her, because she knew that with one word Phoebe could either destroy her world or make it the happiest place ever. As time went on Billie realized that the only way to stop the doubt in her mind she would have to stop Phoebe from putting them there.

So just like the many times before Billie resorted to Phoebe's weakness, sucking slowly on the spot just below her ear. One day during her quest to familiarize herself with Phoebe's body the blonde discovered that Phoebe turned to putty whenever the blonde's lips came close to this area. It was a rush knowing that with this one action the love of her life would swoon.

"Billie…" Phoebe moaned loving the sensations that were coursing through her body. She had never been more aroused in her life and Billie was only sucking on her neck, _I wonder what would happen if we went further?_ All coherent thoughts flew from Phoebe's mind when she felt Billie's nimble fingers slowly work their way under her tank top. Billie couldn't help but smile when she heard Phoebe let out a satisfied moan. _I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me._

As quick as the moment had heated up it was cooled. The knocking on Phoebe's door broke the girls apart both breathing heavily. Their eyes connect and they knew that this short lived moment was over. It wasn't unusual for their time together to get cut short; it seemed that every time they could find a moment to be together something came up, usually it was either Piper or Paige looking for something. "Phoebe open this door immediately!" Piper's muffled cry voice echoed through the wooden slab.

"That's my queue," Billie sighed sadly as she removed herself from Phoebe's lap allowing the brunette to get up and straighten out her outfit. "I'll just be hiding now," she moped walking slowly over to Phoebe's bedroom keeping her shoulders slumped and head down wanting Phoebe to know just how much she protested hiding.

Phoebe walked the sulking blonde wanting to call out to her to stay but despite her desire to tell her sisters about them there was still that ounce of doubt that her sisters were still angry with Billie. She sighed as she watched Billie shut the bedroom door and waited for the lock to click.

"It's about damn time," Piper huffed not waiting to be invited in as she stormed past Phoebe. Paige walked in behind her giving an apologetic look. "What took you so long?"

"I was changing," Phoebe lied, this had become a habit for her ever since things with Billie started; the lying, avoidance, and all around aloofness.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked cutting to the chase. It had been two weeks since the final battle and neither Piper nor Paige had seen or heard much from Phoebe. At first they chalked it up to the shock of finally being free from demons for a while. But as the time passed they realized that something was wrong, something deeper. It also baffled them that Coop had suddenly disappeared, he was supposed to be helping Phoebe find her true love but he vanished after the last blood had been shed, it just didn't add up.

"Here," Phoebe replied uninterested in anything Piper had to say. As far as she was concerned Piper couldn't talk to her for a year and she wouldn't care, all that mattered was her and Billie.

"Ha," Piper deadpanned not liking Phoebe's dismissive tone. "Why haven't you come by the manor since the battle?"

"I've been busy with…things," Phoebe hesitated not knowing how much longer she could keep this charade up. Sure she was scared as hell to tell her sisters about her relationship with the young blonde but she was more scared of finally telling everyone the truth to only have it ripped from underneath her. When she was Billie's age she was living it up enjoying everything that life had to offer and was most certainly not thinking about settling down with someone eight years older than her. And for this reason Phoebe knew that Billie was experimenting, their relationship was just a way for Billie to get those unexpected urges out of her system. She didn't blame the blonde for she had done the same, it just sucked being on the other end knowing that this could never last. In the end Phoebe just hoped that she and Billie could remain friends, it would crush her more to lose Billie entirely than have her heart broken; plain and simple Phoebe couldn't survive without Billie.

"Things…" Piper repeated quizzically. "What sort of things? And why did Coop suddenly up and disappear? Because it seems like he still has a job to do, I mean you are still single aren't you?" She asked trying not to sound too harsh. Phoebe sighed as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, _why can't they just leave me alone…well not alone exactly._ "What is THAT?"

"What?" Phoebe asked put off by Piper's outburst.

"Is that a hickey?" Paige asked squinting her eyes at the mark on Phoebe's neck. She took a couple steps closer and smiled victoriously. "Yup, definitely a hickey, who's been sucking on your neck?"

"No one," Phoebe squeaked knowing that she had to think up something quick.

"No one," Paige repeated skeptically. "Please Pheebs, we're not stupid, we know that hickeys don't just magically appear." The room grew silent as Piper and Paige stared at Phoebe waiting for an answer from their blushing sister. The silence was starting to consume Phoebe's thoughts when she heard a thud come from her room, _crap! I hope they didn't…oh shit they did._ "What was that?"

"I don't know," Phoebe said trying to hide her nervousness.

Piper raised an eyebrow, her years of demon fighting kicked in as she, with a flick of her wrists, blew the door to pieces, _that'll teach any demon to sneak up on us._ The sisters cautiously advanced into the room.

"Jesus! What the hell was that for?" Billie shrieked from under a pile of what used to be Phoebe's bedroom door.

"That's for scaring the hell outta us," Piper shrieked back with an angry undertone. She was still pissed at Billie for what she had done to them. Deep down she knew that Billie wasn't evil and she didn't let it slip her memory that Billie had vanquished Christy but she still used Wyatt to gain the Hallow and that didn't sit right with her. "What are you doing in there anyways?"

"She was hanging out with me before you two came over," Phoebe interjected as she walked over to make sure Billie was alright. But sure enough there was a cut below her right eye and a small gash on the left side of her forehead just below her hair line. "Let me clean those up for you," Phoebe whispered gently she didn't want the over concern in her voice to be heard by her sisters.

"I'll be fine," Billie smiled reassuringly. Phoebe raised a skeptical eyebrow knowing that Billie was lying. "Really, I'll be fine."

"Okaaaay," Paige said. "But why did you hide in her room?"

"Because I know that I'm not your favorite person right now so I decided that I didn't want to get bitched at," Billie spat, some of her anger fueled at the sisters but most of it towards Phoebe. She had just been given the perfect opportunity to tell them but chickened out, _I guess I don't mean anything to her._ "But don't worry I'm leaving, I have a date I need to get ready for."

"A date?" Phoebe whispered in shock, _so this is what it feels like to be sucker punched._

"Yeah, a date," Billie remarked instantly noticing the angry undertone in her voice. She winced at the sound of it, _I hope she didn't notice…too late._ Billie saw Phoebe practically recoil into herself at the harshness of her voice.

"Have fun," Phoebe smiled weakly at the blonde knowing that her lame attempt at being okay with Billie's date was falling drastically short of her expectation.

"Yeah," Billie sighed regretfully as she turned towards the door avoiding the puzzled gazes of Piper and Paige.

Phoebe watched Billie walk away her shoulders slumping with every step Billie took. In the back of her mind she knew that her secret relationship with Billie was out and that she should be worried but she couldn't help the feeling that she didn't care. It didn't matter that Piper and Paige knew, all that mattered was the Billie had left; she left to go on a date and left her behind with a broken heart. _This isn't her fault Pheebs, it's yours and now you have to deal with it._

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asked not bothering to hide her annoyance towards her sister. She started to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for Phoebe's response. It was a rare occurrence when the sisters would hide anything from one another so the fact that Phoebe was suddenly hiding something about Billie unnerved Piper especially after everything that they've been through.

"Nothing," Phoebe chocked out, the clutching feeling ripping through her chest was making it difficult for her to focus on anything else. Billie's word just kept running through her head, it was a marathon of words that wouldn't stop, _I have a date I need to get ready for…a date, how could she have a date…unless she's only using me._ The clutching feeling in her chest tightened at the thought.

"Bull shit," Piper screamed. She was not about to listen to her sisters BS and let her get away with it, Phoebe was going to explain herself and she was going to do it now. "What is going on between you and Billie? Don't think about giving me anymore of this 'nothing' crap. We know that something is going on."

Phoebe sighed in defeat. "We were seeing each other but as you can tell that isn't happening any longer." She didn't bother looking at her sisters; she knew the faces they would have. Piper would be furious and Paige…well she assumed that Paige would be furious as well.

"Oh Pheebs," Paige sighed taking steps towards her sister. She pulled Phoebe into a hug hoping that she would be able to get through to her mostly stubborn sister.

"I can't believe she used me," Phoebe cried into Paige's shoulder. The cat was out of the bag so she might as well use it to her advantage maybe her sisters would even see sympathy in her and help her out. "I thought that what we had was the real deal. Coop even said it was but now…she's going on a date!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"How could I tell you?" Phoebe screamed in dismay. "You claimed your undying hate towards Billie and you expect me to tell you that I'm dating her?" At this point in time Phoebe had broken from Paige's embrace and stepped in front of Piper. "And if I had told you that I was seeing Billie what would you have done? Would you have welcomed her back into our lives with open arms? I think not. You would've just disowned me and gone one with your perfect lives."

Piper stepped back in shock. "Do you really think that little of us?" She asked pointing to herself and Paige. "Do you really think that we would've disowned you because you told us that you were dating a girl?"

"No," Phoebe sighed. "I know you'd be ok with me dating a girl it's just who I was dating that I knew you wouldn't be ok with."

"It probably would've been hard at first but we would've gotten used to it," Paige reasoned.

"It's a little too late for that," Phoebe sighed.

**So there is the start of my new story. As you can probably tell by my name I originally set up an account for my love for One Tree Hill. I was watching a Charmed rerun the other day and I decided to check out what this site had to offer. What I found kinda shocked me, never before had I thought of Phoebe and Billie as anything more than just friends. But after further research (watching season 8) I realized that there really was something there. So that's where this was born. I know that it's kinda like some of the other Phillie stuff out there but I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading and sticking with me.**

**Let me know what you think, I really want to know how I'm doing with this pairing.**

**=D**


	2. Confidence Is A Curse

**Chapter 2: Confidence is a Curse**

"Are you gonna do something or are you just gonna mope around your apartment for the rest of your life?" Piper asked heatedly finally fed up with her sister's behavior. It had been a week since Phoebe confessed her feelings for Billie and she had done nothing but sulk in the darkness of her apartment. "This isn't healthy," she continued as she pulled down the sheets that had blocked the windows. She watched Phoebe wince in pain at the harshness of the suns' light. "I feel like I'm in the underworld."

"Whatever," Phoebe mumbled from within her cocoon of blankets. As the days went by, days without Billie, she didn't feel the need to get out of bed and do anything. Without the prospect of seeing the bubbly blonde nothing seemed to matter anymore, so she moped and she would continue to mope until the pain in her heart ceased despite the sinking feeling that it would never go away.

"This isn't you Pheebs," Paige sighed as she too pulled down more sheets allowing the sun to illuminate the room. "You weren't even this upset when Cole was vanquished."

"Well it was a good thing Cole was vanquished and this…" Phoebe trailed off as the familiar feeling of tears welling started to form. "Well this just sucks."

"I know it's hard right now but things will get better sweetie," Piper soothed.

"How can things get better?" Phoebe's agitated tone only slightly covering up the defeat that filled her voice.

Piper sighed knowing she was in for a battle. "Sweetie you can't just shut yourself off from the world and you most certainly can't shut yourself off from love."

"Of course I can shut myself off from the world," Phoebe gasped slightly sitting from her previously reclined position. She was still wrapped in her blankets, it was her last defense against the cruel world that surrounded her. "We defeated the Ultimate Power so there won't be any demons that need vanquishing for a while. And as for love, I will never find it, no matter how hard I try."

"Don't say that," Piper scolded not liking Phoebe's defeated manner, this simply wasn't the sister she grew up with. Phoebe was the lover and fighter, and if there was one thing she fought for the most it was love. "You will find love you just have to get outta bed and look for it. Love isn't gonna come knocking on your door."

"You just don't get it," Phoebe sighed her exasperation coming out loud and clear. "Even if I were to go out and look for love I would never find it. I mean isn't that the whole reason the Elders sent Coop? To help me find love, and he did, he helped me find Billie and now he's gone because Billie is the only one for me." Phoebe sighed lowering her head further into her blanket cocoon. "So know I will just sit and sulk all I want because there is no one else out there for me."

"I will not let you think like that," Piper screeched hating the lack luster in her sister's attitude. "You are a smart, beautiful, and loving woman that deserves to be loved and cared for. I will not allow you to just pack it in and give up, you are meant to find love. You saw that little girl in your future, what about her?"

"That was a lie," Phoebe bit back bitterly. She too had thought about what her premonition had meant, why had she been given this hope of the future only to have it taken away from her in a heartbeat? As the days passed and time progressed she came to realize that her premonition, that little girl, was just a false hope of what could happen in the future, nothing set in stone. The Elders had given it to her so she would continue to fight, continue to use magic, continue to believe in her powers so she would help her sisters defeat the Ultimate Power. And now that the Ultimate Power was gone so were her hopes for that future. She glanced up to see the discourage look on Piper and Paige's faces and decided to elaborate, _maybe this way they'll get off my back._ "The Elders gave me that premonition because I stopped believing in my powers. They gave it to me so I would keep fighting, so we could defeat the Ultimate Power and keep the balance of power. And now that we've finished our task there is no future like that, there is no daughter in my future, it was just an illusion to keep me going."

"So help me if that's true," Piper fumed at the thought. She didn't put it past the Elders to use Phoebe's dreams as a leveraging tool, _for the greater good and all that crap_. "Paige," Piper snapped all her anger towards the Elders was pouring from every fiber of her being. She had seen Phoebe go through hell and back, literally, when she lost Cole and she wasn't about to see her go through that again especially if the Elders were behind it the entire time. Then it clicked, _they were behind this,_ they did the same to her, they took Leo from her and used that as a reason to fight, this was no different. "Take me to the Elders."

"I don't think that's the best idea," Paige intervened knowing that Piper would only get herself into more trouble if she went toe to toe with the powers that be. She flinched at the daggers coming from Piper's eyes, _why does she have to be so stubborn?_ "If you go storming up there yelling at the Elders there is bound to be some whiplash. What we need to do is calm down and think of a plan of attack…" she noticed the glint in Piper's eyes at the mention of an attack and quickly corrected herself."…ok not so much an attack but a well thought out game plan as to how we should approach the Elders."

"Fine," Piper huffed. "You coming Phoebe?"

"No," Phoebe sighed knowing that her sisters were going to give her a hard time for continuing in her wallowing ways.

"Yes," Piper urged holding her hand out in a welcoming gesture.

"There's no point in any of this," Phoebe sighed her defeat coming full force. All her emotions were drained and she just couldn't stand the thought of getting her hopes up just to watch them fall to pieces. And that's just what she would be doing if she followed Piper and Paige, she would be given this slight hope that the Elders could fix what they had done and get Billie back. But there was no hope. She had lost her chance at love and there was nothing she could do about it. It had taken her twenty-eight years to find true love, twenty-eight long years of building and rebuilding herself to fit this look that was expected of her and now that she had found someone that noticed her for who she was there was no hope. The only person that had ever noticed her for who she really was, witchcraft and all, had left her high and dry second guessing everything that made up who she was.

"Yes there is," Piper sighed getting tired of Phoebe's melodramatic attitude. She had seen Phoebe fight and get beaten by love and she wasn't about to let her sit on the sidelines for the rest of her life. She knew that if Phoebe didn't fight now, she never would and that scared her more than any demon could. The thought of a life without love pained her, she couldn't even begin to image what her life would be like without Leo, hell she had gotten a glimpse of what it would be like without him and it didn't fit, it didn't work for her. Until his absence she never realized how much she truly loved Leo, he had always simply been there for her even when he was off being an Elder, she felt his presence like he was watching over her telling her that everything was going to be ok. When he was taken from her she nearly died when her faith in her ability was gone without the constant reassurance of her husband. Those lonely times without Leo had been the worst of her life and she wouldn't wish that fate on her worst enemy let alone her sister. "You are going to fight for this Phoebe. You are going to fight for love."

"Why?" Phoebe screamed. She ripped the comforters from around her body wanting all this talk of love and fighting to end.

"Because love is worth fighting for," Piper screamed not in the mood to put up with Phoebe's shit any longer.

"I know that," Phoebe sighed. "But what's the point in fighting when there isn't anyone out there that can love me?"

"How do you know that there isn't someone out there for you?" Paige asked never seeing her sister this defeated. It was killing her to see Phoebe in this state. She had always looked up to her big sisters for answers but most importantly for confidence. When she first knowingly came into her powers she was terrified beyond belief but it was the love and support of her sisters that gave her the confidence to push through her fears. Now that the tables were turned she didn't know what to do to help Phoebe through this. She had lost love before but the thought of losing Henry broke her heart, she couldn't live without him, he meant too much to her.

"I do know that there is someone out there for me," Phoebe started hoping that her next little spiel would make her sisters leave. "And that person is Billie. She is the only one that cared for me because of who I am, because of the me that I've always wanted to be. When I was younger I had to keep changing my appearance so that people would notice me. I got sick and tired of not being me, of being someone that others wanted me to be, so I finally just stopped changing and lived with who I was and Billie was the only one that cared about the real me. There is no one else out there that will accept me for who I am."

Piper let out a frustrated sigh not just at Phoebe's continual stubbornness but for all that she has been put through. Things were supposed to be easy now that the Ultimate Power was gone, everything was supposed to go back to normal, well as normal as the life of a Halliwell could get. They were supposed to live their life and fight the occasional demon. Phoebe was supposed to find love and get the future that she so desperately wanted. It was supposed to be happy, not depressing and Piper was determined to fix this. "C'mon Paige, let's go."

"What is the book going to do?" Paige asked her irritation evident. She didn't like how they had just left Phoebe, they were sisters and they were supposed to be helping her not leaving her.

"It's going to help us figure out how to get the old Phoebe back," Piper said while flipping through the pages. She had seen something earlier that could help them out with Phoebe's situation it was just a matter of finding it. "Ah-ha!"

"What?" Paige asked looking over her shoulder reading what Piper had found. "Confidence Spell? This spell screams personal gain," Paige noted. The moment they entered the manor Paige knew that Piper was on a rampage, she had fussed and bitched the entire ride home. She knew that when Piper headed straight for the attic that no good could come of it.

"The Elders are the ones that got Phoebe in this mess so there is no reason for us to not fix this with some magic. They owe this to us, they owe this to Phoebe," Piper said with every bit of conviction in her voice. "Now quit your belly aching and say the damn spell."

Together they chanted:

"Let the uncertainty

Of her mind

Become but

A dream

As I cause

The sensation

To be lost in time"

"Do you think it worked?" Paige asked when she felt enough time had passed. She was seriously doubting the motives behind this spell and she just prayed that the Elders didn't see this as a form of personal gain. She had seen too many spells go awry because of that little snag and she knew that Phoebe didn't need anything else to go wrong.

"We'll just have to go over to the apartment and see," Piper shrugged not knowing any other way to see if the spell had worked. "To the apartment!" Piper yelled while grabbing onto Paige's arm.

"What am I your magical taxi?" She asked with slight irritation, the thoughts about the consequences of their spell fueling her frustration.

"You know I don't mean it," Piper said softening her tone. It didn't surprise her that Paige was getting irritated with her constant job as magical transport but this was important, too important for them to have to waste time with driving. "I just want to see Phoebe and make sure the spell didn't back fire."

"Fine," Paige huffed. She honestly didn't mind when she had to orb places but a 'please' and 'thank you' were nice to hear every now and then. She thought about the apartment and seconds later they appeared in the living room in a flash of blue and white lights.

"Pheebs?" Piper called tentatively as she walked towards her bedroom. She motioned for Paige to follow when there wasn't a response. _Please let this work, please, please, please._

"Phoebe?" Paige asked in amazement, _I think it worked._

Phoebe was standing in front of her mirror admiring herself. Her dress clung to her curves like a second skin, the white color reflected how perfectly tanned her body was, allowing her skin to glow beyond its normal amount. Her reflection revealed that she had no makeup on, not that she needed much to begin with, she was a natural beauty and she prided herself on that. Phoebe's smirk showed the sisters that her confidence was back and if not higher than before.

"Phoebe? Do you feel ok?" Piper asked continuing to watch her younger sister carefully.

"Do I feel ok? I feel more than ok," Phoebe smiled turning to face her sisters. "How could I not feel alright; I'm the most beautiful being to grace the heavens and the earth."

"Great we gave her a complex," Paige deadpanned.

**Meanwhile in the Heavens…**

The golden gates to Mount Olympus glistened in the sun, the clouds fluffy and pleasing as the drifted around the palace of the Gods. Athena was in a deep slumber when she heard a ringing in her ear. She mumbled as she stirred from her thrown.

"Who dares disturb me?" She commanded an answer but when no one was in sight she furrowed her brow. "This only happens when…" she trailed off as she rose from her thrown gliding over to her table. The table was made of clouds, much like the rest of the palace, but this table wasn't for eating it was for observing, observing the world below. She reached her hands in the center and separated the clouds opening to Phoebe's apartment. "I'm the most beautiful being to grace the heavens and the earth" Phoebe's words echoed again.

"How dare she!" Athena yelled. No mortal was more beautiful than she; no mortal was above a Goddess. "She must be taught a lesson. Let her beauty be her curse as she suffers alone while every man who looks upon her turns to stone."

**Back at the apartment…**

"Phoebe you really shouldn't be saying that," Piper warned knowing that the Elders could be peaking in on them at any moment. Despite her assurance that the Elders owed them one for everything they put the sisters through she still had a sinking feeling that things could go bad at any moment.

"Why should I? I can't possibly hide this beauty from the world," Phoebe said ignoring Piper's warning. She glided past her sisters on her way towards the door when she felt a searing pain in her stomach. She keeled over in pain as she felt her body tingle all over. It was excruciating, worse than being hit with an energy ball, _what's happening to me?_

"Phoebe!" Piper and Paige yelled in unison as Phoebe let out a blood churning scream. They watched in horror as Phoebe's brown locks transformed into tens of slithering snakes. Phoebe continued to seize on the floor as her features transformed. When she was done she still had the body of a woman but her face, it was nothing of a human. She had green almost metallic scales covering the silky smooth skin of her face. Her eyes were no longer brown pools, they were menacing yellow slits. Her luscious lips disappeared as the mouth of a snake took their place.

"Paige, orb her to the attic," Piper ordered before Phoebe was able to turn around.

Piper did without hesitation and stood rooted to her spot once Phoebe was gone. "What the hell just happened?" Her voice wavered just like her nerves. She had seen her sisters transform into various beings but this one was unlike any other, it looked painful.

"I think Phoebe was just turned into Medusa."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2.<strong>

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. I am a fan of Greek mythology and I think I followed close enough to the story of Medusa to please any other mythology fans out there.**

**Oh and the "Confidence Spell" is just a little alteration of the "Vanishing Spell" that Paige used to help her co-workers in one of her first few episodes. And the curse that Athena put on Phoebe is something that I came up with, nothing special but thought I'd let you know if you were wondering.**

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

**=D**


	3. One Week

**You're eyes aren't deceiving you THIS IS AN UPDATE! I'm so proud of myself for finally getting this chapter written and posted. I am so sorry for the extremely long wait between updates but I hope that this won't disappoint. **

**ENJOY!**

One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. You get the point. It had been one week since she hadn't seen her beautiful face. One week since she'd last heard her beautiful voice or that infectious laugh that was all Phoebe Halliwell. One week since she last held the older woman. One week since she kissed those luscious lips. One week since she last felt whole, dramatic…yes…the truth, hell yes. The pain and ache that filled her heart wasn't like any other pain she had felt before, she didn't even feel this much heart ache when she vanquished Christy. _That either makes me a horrible person or Phoebe's managed to break through the walls around my heart._

Billie sighed as she lay in her dorm. It felt weird being in the room; she had become so accustomed to staying at Phoebe's or in the manor that she almost forgot the code to get into her dorm room. She'd been lying on her bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity but in all reality was just probably ten minutes. The feelings of loneliness overwhelmed her as the presence of the dorms seemed to be settling in. The feeling of being in a prison cell found its way back to the forefront of Billie's mind, _I forgot how much I hated this place, forgot how much it doesn't feel like home…home, Phoebe felt like home._

This whole week seemed to be moving in slow motion, everything from her daily routines to the nights, especially the nights. She spent every night this week thinking about Phoebe until she wore her mind out and she would drift off to dreamland where once again Phoebe was all that her subconscious could think about. Her dreams were filled with all the different 'what ifs' and 'should've beens' that could have happened when Piper and Paige almost caught them. Billie constantly berated herself for letting Phoebe's insecurities get in the way of telling her sisters, _they're her sisters for crying out loud! I know that family is the toughest to come out to be they're her sisters! They're the fucking charmed ones. If they didn't accept us then fuck them._

"Why must she have this affect on me?" Billie sighed to the empty room. She knew that this was her fault, she dug her own grave and now she had to live with it but this just wasn't fare. She wasn't supposed to be mopping around like she had just been dumped. _The plan was to leave Phoebe and live your life knowing that she was the one missing out, so why do I feel like I'm the one that's missing out? _"That's because you're a dumbass."

"Talking to yourself?" Zoe asked with a laugh while throwing her books down on her desk. "You know that can be a sign of insanity?" She asked as she flopped onto her bed face first.

"With the way I'm feeling it wouldn't surprise me," Billie sighed, she couldn't help how she felt. She had let the love of her life slip through her fingers, of course she was gonna act insane, _who wouldn't?_

"Billie, you've been mopping around this campus like someone just stole your puppy," Zoe pointed out as she straightened up and looked at her roommate with concern. Never once had she seen the bubbly blonde so down on herself, not even after she got an F on one of her assignments. "What got you blue beau?" Billie chuckled at Zoe's attempt at cheering her up. "Do my ears deceive me or is that a laugh Billie Jenkins?"

"Funny," Billie deadpanned. "But seriously, soooooo not the time for jokes."

"Now I know that something is seriously wrong. You never pass up on a good joke so spill. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Billie let out a deep sigh, one that seemed like it had been held in for an eternity. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Zoe asked eagerly. This was the first time since Billie had been back to the dorm that she was actually willing to talk and there was no chance in hell she was gonna pass up on the opportunity to finally find out what's been bothering the blonde.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell her that I'm in love with Phoebe?_ She chanced a glance at her roommate only to be met with eager eyes. Forcing herself into a sitting position Billie hugged her knees to her chest and clung to them like her life depended upon it. "I'm in love with someone," she whispered hoping that Zoe hadn't heard her.

"In love? Billie that's great, wait if you're in love then why are you so depressed?"

"See that's the thing…she doesn't know," Billie said whispering the last part knowing that it'd be the biggest shocker.

"Well if she doesn't…SHE!" Zoe practically screamed when she realized what Billie had just confessed to her. Zoe looked at Billie and could see the hesitance and worry in her eyes and knew that there was more to the story. Lifting herself from her bed she crossed the small room and gathered Billie in her arms. The moment Billie's head landed upon Zoe's shoulder she let the tears that had been held in free.

"I-I just love her so so m-much and I-I didn't get th-the chance to tell her," Billie sobbed as she replayed the look on Phoebe's face, the look that had been haunting her for the past week. "You-you should've see-seen her face." Billie continued to sob into Zoe's shoulder finally letting her emotions get the better of her. Zoe just let Billie cry knowing all too well once all the tears were shed Billie would be able to tell her the whole story.

"What're we gonna do?" Paige yelled as she frantically paced the length of the entrance hallway to the manor.

"Just calm down and we'll figure something out," Piper tried to sound calm but knew that she was falling short of anything calm.

"Calm down! Calm down! How the hell do you expect me to calm down when Phoebe is up there looking like she does?" Paige screeched back flailing her arms in all directions possible. Sure she was a witch and saw the strangest of things but witnessing your own sister transform into Medusa was something that could even push Paige over the edge. She knew the legend. Everyone that Medusa made eye contact with was cast in stone. There was no way around it and there certainly wasn't anything like this that they'd dealt with before. Sure they'd been turned into goddesses but that was different, Medusa was different.

"We just need to keep our cool and try to figure out how to fix this," Piper said trying to keep calm herself but with every passing minute her calm was dissolving and turning into fear. _How the hell did all of this happen? One minute Phoebe was back to her regular self and then BAM Medusa…it just doesn't make sense._

"The last time we tried to fix something concerning Phoebe she was turned into Medusa within minutes," Paige screeched.

"PAIGE!" Piper screamed not being able to take her sisters behavior. When Paige halted her pacing Piper continued. "I know what happened but I also know that we need to fix this, whatever this is, and save Phoebe."

"But how?" Paige sighed finally letting the defeat she'd been feeling get to her.

"First we need to see if we can get anything from the Elders," Piper said relieved to see that her sister was finally calm enough to help her deal with this situation. "Then we go from there."

"You just left?" Zoe asked trying to get her head wrapped around Billie's situation.

"Not after telling her I had a date…GAH I am such an idiot! Why the hell did I say that?" Billie sighed once again beating herself up for how she treated Phoebe. Sure she hadn't told her sisters and at the time it didn't look like things between them was going to move on with their relationship but at least she still had the brunette in her life. _Now look at me, hauled up in my dorm room miserable as ever._

"You wanna know what I think?" Zoe asked knowing that whatever Billie's response was she would let her know anyways.

"Sure," Billie shrugged not seeing what harm could come from hearing an outside opinion.

"I think that Phoebe loves you but she's just afraid that you don't love her back."

"Why would she think that? Of course I love her back!" Billie screamed not knowing what would give Zoe that impression.

"You know that and I know that but does Phoebe know that?" Zoe questioned with a smug look on her face knowing that Billie couldn't talk her way outta this one. She watched as Billie gapped for air trying to find words that could explain her reasoning. "Until you tell her how you feel she'll continue to doubt you're relationship, or whatever you call the thing that you're doing."

Billie playfully glared at her friend's honesty. _She's right, until I tell Phoebe how I feel I'll never have her._ "Thanks Zoe, you're the best."

"I try," Zoe smugly replied while ducking her head to avoid Billie's oncoming slap. "Is that any way to treat 'the best'?"

"Yeah when she's being a smartass," Billie snorted while crossing her arms.

"Good for nothing Elders," Piper mumbled furiously to herself after Paige returned with the bad news. The Elders knew of the situation that the sisters found themselves in but they weren't able to help because of the personal gain that had been briefly achieved because of Piper and Paige's confidence spell. However, the Elders did manage to mention that they should venture towards researching the ancient Grecian gods and goddesses. "Why do we even bother?" Piper continued to mumble furiously to herself as she scanned every book that they had been able to find on the gods.

"Well we know that Phoebe was cursed because we gave her confidence but why is that so bad?" Paige asked hoping that by voicing her question the answer would magically appear.

"I don't think it was the confidence that caused the curse because she didn't change immediately after we cast the spell…"

"What're you getting at?" Paige could see the wheels turning in Piper's mind and couldn't help the hope that was building within her.

"I think it's what she was saying that caused all this," Paige said flicking back to a previous page.

"That she was the most beautiful being to grace the earth?" Paige asked not knowing where Piper had pulled this from.

"No that she was the most beautiful being to grace the heavens and the earth," Piper said with a triumphant smile as it seemed that she had cracked their dilemma. "This isn't the first time that this has happened. The same thing happened to the original Medusa in ancient times, all she did was talk about her beauty until one day she took it too far and Athena cursed her…'Your face is now so terrible to behold that the mere sight of it will turn a man to stone'…"

"So…how does that help us with Phoebe?" Paige asked thoroughly lost. It seemed that her sister's train of thought had left the station without all passengers aboard, Paige in particular.

"She is cursed so that no man can look at her," Piper cried. Her sister's freedom was at her fingertips and all she could do was let the joy float through her body.

"So?" Paige asked still not catching on.

"No man Paige, it never specifies a woman," Piper smiled. She watched as the light bulb practically turned on above Paige's head. "But it can't just be any woman it has to be the…" she trailed off when she heard a slight knock at the door. "Who in the hell could that be?"

The sisters walked over to the door cautiously. It wasn't everyday that someone actually knocked on the manor door, usually those important enough just walked in and the rumors about the manor being haunted had scared the rest off. Piper opened the door to find just the person they were looking for.

"Billie?"

"Hi," Billie replied shyly with a small wave. "I went to Phoebe's condo to talk to her but she wasn't there and I was hoping that you could tell me where she was so that I could…"

"Billie, sweetie, breathe," Paige chuckled as she watched the blonde calm down enough to take a breath.

"Sorry I just really wanna make things right with Phoebe," Billie smiled shyly knowing that the Halliwell sisters were one tough act to win over. With her past record it didn't seem that she was gonna make it past the sisters but she had to try. _This is Phoebe I'm talking about; I'll try until my last breath to win her back._

"And you can do that once you help us with a little problem," Paige said while ushering her charge through the front door.

"And what would that be?" Billie asked skeptically sensing the urgency in her whitelighter's movements.

"Help us save Phoebe."

"What'd you mean save Phoebe? What happened to her? Is she alright? Where is..."

"Billie!" Piper barked not feeling like wasting any more time with the blonde's babbling. Sure it was sweet that Billie was so concerned about Phoebe but that could wait until after Phoebe was changed back. "Cliff notes version, Phoebe was so depressed after you left that she lost confidence in herself so in order to help her out we cast a little spell. Well needless to say the spell went fine but the personal gain caused some problems."

"Like what type of problems?" Billie asked urgently needing to know what happened to Phoebe.

"Well…she was kinda turned into Medusa," Paige intervened.

"WHAT?"

"Billie please just…"

"What? Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when you tell me that Phoebe's been turned into Medusa?" Billie hollered at the sisters. Her anger towards the brunettes standing before her was growing with every minute. _They know better than to use magic for personal gain. They know better than to use it on Phoebe._ "And how the hell am I supposed to help? It's Medusa for crying out loud. Every person who makes eye contact with her turns to stone!"

"Not exactly," Piper said with a smirk. "Every _man_ that lays eyes on her is cast in stone, not every _woman_."

"And you want me to be that woman?" Billie asked despite already knowing the answer based on the smiles that graced the sisters' faces. "How do you know this is even gonna work? What if I try and I'm just turned to stone?"

"Are you willing to let that small setback prevent you from helping Phoebe?" Piper asked. She knew she was being selfish by using Billie's affection for Phoebe as a persuasion technique but desperate times call for desperate measures.

_Of course I'm not gonna let that stop me, this is Phoebe we're talking about._ "Where is she?" Billie asked suddenly realizing that Phoebe was nowhere in sight.

"The attic," Piper answered with a knowing smile.

_Here goes nothing._

**That's the end for this chapter.**

**I just want to again apologize for the extremely long wait between updates. But I am on winter break right now so there should be more updates with less space between them.**

**I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to get something out there so that everyone who is still reading can get a feel for the story again. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending but it had to be done. I wanted this chapter to be more focused on Billie's side of the story. So naturally the next chapter will be entirely focused on changing Phoebe back and mending the Phillie relationship.**

**Please review, it'll let me know that people are still out there and still interested in this story.**

**=D**


	4. MedusaBeGone

**Yes this is an actual update.**

**ENJOY…hopefully**

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Billie asked eagerly while looking between Piper and Paige. She knew that she was the one that had to go up to the attic to face Phoebe but with what spell she wasn't sure. Billie took in the glances and nervous looks shared between the sisters. "There is a plan right?"<p>

"Well actually," Paige started hesitantly but was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"You don't have a plan!" Billie fumed not caring that her outburst had startled the sisters, _good, they deserve to be scared I shouldn't be the only one._

"Look Billie, it's not like," Piper started but yet again Billie stopped any form of explanation.

"No! There is no way in hell that you get to guilt me into this by using my love for Phoebe to go heads first unprepared without having thought of something yourselves. What did you expect me to do? Just go storming up to the attic and wing it?" Billie practically screamed. "Yes I love Phoebe and will do anything to get her back but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to just throw caution to the wind and risk both our lives. If we don't do this correctly then Phoebe may end up being Medusa for the rest of her life and I'll just be a nice statue for all eternity."

Piper and Paige were speechless. Not only was this the first time that Billie had reprimanded them for unpreparedness but she had just admitted her love for Phoebe. The latter surprising them more.

"You love Phoebe," Paige stated. Deep down she knew that Billie would never just throw the "L" word around but she just needed confirmation.

"Yes," Billie answered with a small smile. "But we can deal with your disapproval after we save Phoebe." Billie could only imagine what hell she was going to face once they had saved Phoebe. She knew that Piper and Paige weren't anywhere close to her biggest fans at the moment but she would go through hell and high water to have Phoebe, even if that meant taking on the Halliwell sisters.

Piper looked skeptically over the young blonde. Despite her knowledge that she needed Billie to save Phoebe she was still hesitant if her trust in the blonde would ever be saved. Trust is something that instinctively never came easily to anyone in the Halliwell line, Grams was the number one enforcer for that throughout their childhood. Billie had earned the trust of all three Halliwells over the past year of living, learning, and fighting together but all that trust was shattered the moment Wyatt was used to access the Hollow. _Phoebe was able to trust Billie again._ Piper's inner musings pointed out.

"Have you gone to the Elders yet?" Billie asked, breaking Piper from her thoughts.

"Yea and just like usual they were no help," Paige sighed while plopping herself on the couch. Her mind was racing with different ways to save Phoebe but all of them came to a dead end. "It was the same old cryptic nonsense that barely gave us an inkling of a hint as to what went wrong."

"And what went wrong?" Billie probed needing all the information she could if she wanted to help.

"The spell we cast wasn't the problem," Piper started after coming to the conclusion that she could question Billie's trustworthiness later. "It was Phoebe's constant babbling about being the most beautiful thing to grace the heavens and the earth."

"So naturally Athena got pissed and cursed Phoebe just like Medusa," Billie filled in. She let out a chuckle at Piper and Paige's mouth agape faces. "What? When I'm not off fighting demons I do attend classes."

Shacking off the shock Paige finally spoke up. "Exactly, so now all we have to do is figure out how to reverse the curse."

"Have you looked in the book yet?" Billie asked. She knew that the book would've been the first place that they went but seeing that Phoebe, _Medusa? Whatever, this is hurting my head, _was occupying the attic it didn't seem likely that they would've had the chance.

"Yea that would be a no," Piper sighed. "Medusa reincarnate is kinda preventing that." She didn't mean to sound snippy but this entire situation was getting on her last nerve.

Billie gave a quick eye roll before closing them and extending her arms. She could picture the giant warn book sitting on its stand, just waiting to be opened. Two gasps could be heard as Billie felt the weight of the Book of Shadows as is came to rest in her arms.

"What?" The young witch asked as she saw the awestruck expressions directed towards her, _did they not expect the book to come to me? That I was evil?_ "Did you honestly think that I was evil?"

"No," Paige answered slowly.

"I just can't believe that we didn't think of that," Piper said while slapping Paige on the arm. "Why didn't you do that?"

"Ow! What the hell! It's not my fault that…"

Billie just shook her head while Piper and Paige's bickering became background noise as she started flipping pages of the book hoping to find something _anything_ that could help them.

"When you two are done squabbling feel free to join me, I may have found something," Billie spoke mater-of-factly. She was more than willing to try out the two spells she had found but she wanted Piper and Paige's opinions first, _the last thing I need is to cast a spell and have it backfire._

"The Evil Spirit Vanquishing Spell?" Piper asked skeptically as she looked over Billie's shoulder.

"Why not? For all intents and purposes Medusa was/is an evil spirit," Billie shrugged. The skepticism radiating from the eldest charmed one bothered Billie. _I don't see you coming up with anything better besides arguing with Paige._ "It's better than nothing."

"Do you have anything else?" Piper asked. With an eye roll Billie flipped to the second spell. "Get Rid of Powers? Do you really think that'll solve our problem?"

"I know it won't change her back to regular Phoebe but it could at least take away the whole turning to stone deal that she has going on. At least we'd be able to talk to her without fearing for our lives," Billie replied with defeated sigh. The negative attitude emitting from Piper was not helping her mood in the slightest.

"I don't know," Piper's tone was nothing but disappointed as she shook her head.

"I'm tired of your fucking negativity!" Billie screamed in frustration taking a stand from the couch. The coffee table nearly splintered as she slammed the book against the old wood. Her emotions had finally caught up to her; tears pricked her eyes as she desperately tried to contain her last shred of control. "All I'm doing is trying to find a solution to the mess that you made! But no, nothing's good enough for the mighty Piper's approval. Well why don't you just get off you lazy ass and try and find a solution and get the hell off my back!"

The tears were all but flooding down Billie's cheeks as she looked from and stunned Piper to an amused Paige. "I just want her back," Billie sighed with defeat. "I just want her back so I can tell her that I love her, that I'm in love with her. And if she still doesn't want me around then I'll leave but I need to tell her more than anything."

"Well then we better get a move on," Paige said with the hopes of breaking Piper out of her stunned stupor. She couldn't help but smile at the look that still graced Piper's features. _I never knew Billie had it in her._ "I think the Evil Spirit Vanquishing spell is our best bet. We don't want to risk taking away Phoebe's powers. I think as long as you don't look at her while you're saying it then you should be in the clear."

"But you have to make eye contact during an incantation," Billie sighed with a bowed head. This was by far the most draining situation she'd found herself in, _the Christy fiasco wasn't even this tiring._

"And that's why we need you to be the one to break the spell," Piper said in a lighter tone than she had all night. Placing a hand on Billie's knee, she waited for the blonde to make eye contact. "It's not because we want you to be a guinea pig to see if women can be turned to stone. We believe that the connection that you share with Phoebe will save you from turning to stone."

"Really?" Billie asked shyly.

"Really," Piper said with a reassuring smile and gentle squeeze to the knee.

Billie looked to Paige for confirmation and smiled when her whitelighter gave her thumbs up and a quirky smile to lighten the mood.

"Then I guess it's time to face the music," Billie rose from the couch after jotting the spell down.

The journey to the attic was excruciatingly slow, at least in Billie's opinion. With deep breathes and a couple inner pep talks along the way she finally reached the door separating her from Phoebe. _You can do this Jenkins! You have to do this, Phoebe is counting on you._

With her gaze to the floor, not entirely ready to risk turning to stone, Billie entered the attic. Hissing came from the couch to the right signaling Phoebe's whereabouts.

"What're you doing up here?" Phoebe asked in shock. There was no way that she expected Piper or Paige let alone Billie to risk their lives by coming up here. If she was being honest with herself she had expected to hear a spell from beyond the attic door.

"You don't sound like a snake," Billie said with a chuckled. She could instantly feel Phoebe's gaze on her. "Sorry, I guess I just figured that there was going to be some hiss to your voice. But I'm assuming that the snakes on your head are taking care of that."

"Enough with the jokes Billie, you shouldn't be up here. Please just go behind the door," Phoebe begged. "Just say whatever spell you have from behind the door."

"You and I both know that eye contact needs to be made."

"No," Phoebe gasped. "There is no way in hell that I'm allowing you to risk that."

"Tough luck," Billie said defiantly while raising her gaze to meet Phoebe's. She looked past the scales and the snakes. She looked past the thin lines that replaced Phoebe's kissable lips. She looked past the yellow slits that were once brown pools that Billie had gotten lost in on so many occasions. She looked past every transformation and focused on Phoebe, mind, body and spirit. She focused on everything that had drawn Billie to the brunette like a moth to a flame. She focused on the woman she loved as she spoke

"Ashes to ashes,

Spirit to spirit.

Take her soul,

Banish this evil."

Phoebe let out another blood churning scream as the searing pain once again invaded. Doubled over in pain, she could feel her body returning. Everything felt better; her head felt lighter as the brown locks returned, her skin felt airy once again, she could actually move her lips but most importantly her vision wasn't blurred. Standing upright Phoebe let her first sight lay upon the woman who saved her, the woman of her dreams.

She took in all of Billie from her head to her toes and back. She focused on the love that was shining in her teary eyes.

"I know that we have a lot to talk about and you probably," but for once that day Billie's ramblings were cut off as Phoebe engulfed her in a hug. After the initial shock wore off Billie quickly recovered and returned the hug with the same vigor that she was receiving it.

Phoebe couldn't help but nuzzle into Billie's neck. _I missed this so much!_

"What's going on?" Piper and Paige came barging through the attic door, eyes closed and stumbling over one another. "We heard screaming. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Phoebe said with a slight chuckle as she watched Paige almost topple over Piper.

"How do we know you're telling the truth _Medusa_," Paige accused while pointing her finger about twenty feet in the wrong direction with every intention of threatening Phoebe.

"Yea!" Piper chipped in. "For all we know you're still Medusa and Billie is stone…Oh my gosh! Billie! Billie, talk to me!"

Billie let out a silent chuckle while looking to Phoebe silently asking if she should speak of let this circus act continue. With a slight nod Phoebe told Billie that enough was enough.

"Don't worry you won't have to figure out how to explain a Billie-esque statue in the garden," she said with a cheeky smile.

Piper and Paige slowly opened their eyes to find the couple with tears in their eyes as they continued to laugh.

"Thank whoever that you're all right!" Paige screeched before lunging herself at the couple and embracing them in a vice grip hug.

"Can't breathe…Paige…need air," Billie gasped until her whitelighter begrudgingly released her hold.

"I'm just so happy that you two are all right," Paige beamed.

"_We_ are both happy that you two are all right," Paige corrected as she stepped up and hug the couple.

"What changed between you two?" Phoebe asked with a puzzled glance between her sister and girlfriend, _hopefully she's still my girlfriend._

"It's a long story that we can explain over a cup of tea," Piper said with a kind smile while leading the way towards the stairs.

"Maybe I should be transformed more often if stuff like this happens," Phoebe mused.

"NO!" Billie, Paige and Piper yelled in unison.

"Kidding, totally kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for chapter 4.<strong>

**Sorry for the lack of Phillie in this chapter but there will be plenty in the next one. **

**I know that Vanquishing an Evil Spirit, according to the show, can only be said by a spirit but I'm just going with the spiritual connection between Billie and Phoebe was strong enough for it to work. Plus this is my fic so =P jk but yea that's my explanation for that.**

**Once again I am so beyond sorry for the really really long overdue update.**

**=D**


	5. How It Should Be

**Just a quick note: I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier but **_**italics**_** for the most part, other than emphasis, are thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We'll meet up with you two in a minute," Phoebe said while placing a hand on Billie's forearm to halt the blonde's movement. Piper and Paige just gave Phoebe a knowing look before they exited the attic to give the couple some privacy.<p>

Billie couldn't help the sudden rush of anxiety coursing through her system just by the simple touch of Phoebe's hand. She had absolutely no idea where the brunette's head was at. Their hug after Phoebe's transformation was comforting to say the least but there was still a great amount of uncertainty swimming through Billie's head. _Maybe she was just grateful that I was able to change her back? Oh shit! Maybe she just wants to tell me that it's over in private to save me from embarrassment!_

Phoebe didn't have to be an empath to feel the apprehension Billie was currently going through; her eyes spoke louder than her feelings. "You don't need to be nervous Billie; I just want to talk without the prying ears of my sisters."

Billie couldn't contain her eyes from rolling at that comment. "You and I both know that their ears are pressed to the door as we speak."

Phoebe gave a huff to Billie's skepticism towards her sisters' respect for privacy. In an effort to prove that Piper and Paige weren't nosey, Phoebe walked over to the attic door swinging it open with a self satisfied triumphant look. Her smile immediately vanished when 5 seconds later her sisters face planted onto the carpet.

"I can't believe you two were going to listen!" Phoebe hollered at the beet red faces of Piper and Paige. She completely ignored Billie's smug smirk from across the room. "If you two aren't downstairs in 10 seconds minding your own business all babysitting duties that I have will no longer be offered anymore!"

"Jeez, chill out MOM," Paige teased. "No need to pull out the babysitting card on us. We just wanted to make sure that you two didn't end up killing each other."

"Yes because of all the events that have taken place today _this_ is the moment that we need protection from each other," Phoebe chided with a glare that could burn a whole through anyone.

"Oh wow, someone's pissy," Piper exclaimed with her hands held up in surrender. "Have fun with this one Billie, hope you make it out alive." And with that last remark Piper and Paige were out of the attic in a flash.

"Be glad that your sister is dead," Phoebe said without stopping to think about what had just come out of her mouth.

"Um, yea," Billie replied glumly while taking a seat on the couch with a bowed head.

"Shit! Billie, I didn't mean it like that…fuck," Phoebe immediately rushed to the blonde's side placing a tentative hand upon Billie's knee. _Smooth Phoebe, real smooth. Now she thinks you're a cold hearted bitch and will never want you back._ "I didn't stop to think about what I was saying. I never meant to…"

"It's ok," Billie interrupted knowing that Phoebe was kicking herself for the remark. "Really," she interrupted before Phoebe could try to continue. "Everything that happened with Christy was bittersweet."

"That still doesn't make what I said ok," Phoebe interjected glumly. She couldn't believe how insensitive and assy she had just been especially to the woman she loved. "She was your sister and I shouldn't have said that no matter what the circumstances were."

"She wasn't my sister when I vanquished her," Billie sighed knowing that this was going to be harder to vocalize than she thought. She'd been thinking this ever since her meltdown after Christy's vanquish, it was like an incessant buzzing that wouldn't go away until she told someone. Billie dared a glance at Phoebe to see nothing but love and compassion radiating from her brown pools. "Biologically she was but that was where our bond ended. My sister wasn't there anymore. All the years in the underworld had killed the Christy that I used to look up to when I was little." Billie paused knowing that her next confession was going to make her sound cruel. "I felt nothing, absolutely nothing as I watched her disappear before my eyes. I felt nothing for the person that she had become but I felt all the pain in the world for the sister that she used to be; for the sister that I lost."

"Sweetie," Phoebe tried to comfort but Billie wouldn't let her, not before she got everything off her chest.

"I know that I sound like a heartless bitch but I couldn't help how I felt. After realizing what she'd become I knew that I no longer had a sister," Billie finished hoping that Phoebe could make sense of her feelings.

"You're not a heartless bitch. You're one of the strongest, if not the strongest person that I know," Phoebe started with a smile and a reassuring squeeze to the blonde's knee. "If the roles were reversed and I had to vanquish one of my sisters I know I wouldn't have been strong enough to do it, no matter the consequences. I would've tried anything and everything to convince myself that there was a way to save her, that there was a way to change her but knowing deep down that I was just causing more harm than anything. You are far from a heartless bitch. You were able to push aside your own feelings to save the world and that's why you're the Ultimate Power. You're able to distinguish between good and bad no matter the personal costs."

"And you don't see a problem with that?" Billie asked in utter astonishment. _How can she not think I'm cruel? How can she even be in the same room as me?_

"I never said that," Phoebe sighed not liking where this conversation was headed. "The Charmed One in me understands and fully appreciates what you're able to do…"

"But," Billie urged even though she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the next part of Phoebe's explanation.

"But the non-witch side of me can't help but think that there was a part of Christy that could've been saved," Phoebe sighed hoping for the best.

"And you don't think there was a part of me thinking that exact same thing?" Billie asked in complete outrage. She stood up from the couch for once not being able to stand the close proximity to the brunette. "Do you honestly think that there wasn't a part of me that wasn't screaming to save her? Do you really think that little of me?"

"No!" Phoebe couldn't stand the heartache laced throughout Billie's words. Hatred filled her being knowing that she was the reason for Billie's pain. "I don't think that little of you! I know that vanquishing Christy was the only way and I will never let that change the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" Billie couldn't stop the question from leaving her lips.

"I love you. I am heels over head in love with you," she was slightly shocked at the ease of her confession but there was absolutely no fear. "Everything about you has me so enthralled that I can't even begin to explain. You're all I think about, you're all I dream about. Everything in my life reminds me of you."

"Really?" Billie had to ask. Everything Phoebe had just said was too good to be true. She watched with bated breath as Phoebe approached her with a shy smile.

"Really," Phoebe whispered once she was inches away from Billie. "Whether you like it or not you're everything to me. I was an idiot for trying to convince myself otherwise and I would go back in time in a heartbeat and change it all."

Words were failing Billie. So much was running through her head that finding one thing to focus on was an impossible task. So instead she focused on the woman before her, the woman who had captured her heart all over again. Billie watched in silence as Phoebe turned to walk away after seeing the hurt flash across her eyes.

"I understand that you don't feel the same way. I just hope that…"

Phoebe's attempted escape was thwarted by Billie's delicate touch upon her forearm. Her movements were stilled but she refused to look at Billie in fear of getting confirmation that her feelings weren't going to be returned.

"Phoebe," Billie whispered. The brunette showed no signs of meeting her gaze. "Look at me."

At hearing the desperation in the blonde's voice Phoebe slowly turned to meet the watery eyes that were staring so intently at her. Without a moment hesitation Billie closed the gap between their lips receiving a kiss that she'd been dreaming about all week.

Phoebe couldn't believe what was happening. She was on the receiving end of the most passionate kisses that she had ever experienced. Her heart was humming with the love that she felt in this soft embrace. Phoebe let her body take over for her mind that had turned to incoherent babble.

Phoebe's hands cupped Billie's cheeks wanting to keep the kiss going for as long as possible, _air be damned_. Her moan was swallowed in Billie's mouth as her arms snaked around Phoebe's waist pulling the shorter woman impossibly closer. Air was becoming an issue but both women were reluctant to be the first to break the lip lock.

Gasping, the two pulled away from each other but their foreheads remained touching. "I am so in love with you Phoebe Halliwell. You are everything that I've ever wanted and I'm not letting you go so easily next time."

"Trust me babe, there isn't going to be a next time," Phoebe said with a quick peck to Billie's lips. "I am never letting anything like last time stand in the way. You're mine and no one else's."

"Hmm, I like possessive Phoebe," Billie said with a cheeky smile. A moan slipped past her lips as Phoebe's fingers started to fiddle with the hair at the nape of her neck. "I also like that…a lot."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now where were we?" Billie asked suggestively while leaning in but Phoebe pulled away before the blonde could claim her prize. "Hey!" She protested with a pout.

"As much as I would love to stay up her and continue with this I think we should get downstairs before Piper and Paige get it into their heads that we killed each other." Phoebe brought her hand down to meet Billie's intertwining their fingers. With a slight tug Phoebe led the way downstairs only to be greeted by the expectant faces of two Halliwells.

"Glad to see there was no bloodshed," Paige chuckled at the smitten couple before her. She watched with a smile as Billie took a seat on the couch before pulling Phoebe into her lap wrapping her arms protectively around her sister's waist.

Phoebe turned and whispered sweet nothings into Billie's ear before placing a kiss on the blushing blonde's cheek.

"I'm taking this as a sign that everything is all rainbows and butterflies for you two," Piper couldn't help the proud smile flash across her face as she watched her very much in love little sister.

"For now," Phoebe said with an unexpected smile.

"What?" Billie asked in shock instinctively tightening her hold around her girlfriend.

Phoebe smiled at Billie's reaction. "What I meant to say is everything is fine until the next demon decides to rear its ugly head and butt into our lives once again," she corrected giving Billie a reassuring peck on the lips for good measure.

"Well until then let's enjoy what we have."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. As of the moment this story is going to be complete. Before you go freaking out on me, I know I gave absolutely no warning and I'm sorry for that, I will be continuing this at a later date. <strong>

**The plot line for this portion of the story is obviously over. I just need to find another demon/mythical being that can fuel the next plot line (I'm open to suggestions). Anything further will be posted under the same title essentially making "Love As A Halliwell" a series of short fics compiled together.**

**Thank you for the support even though I was terribly cruel to you with the long waits.**

**Until later**

**=D**


End file.
